When I Met You
by crazypaige1306
Summary: My father’s gone… He left me alone.” “He didn’t leave you alone!” exclaimed Tenten, “He’s always with you!” Neji frowned, “…Always with me?”.........How Neji met Tenten. First fic! ;


**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Hope you all like my one-shot. It may not seem like much but this is my first fanfic here in fanfiction. Anyways, please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Naruto or Neji, Tenten and Hizashi, except my OCs: Hayate and Hajika.**

**#*$!^^!$*#**

**When I Met You**

_He's gone… My father's gone…_

A six year old boy was kneeled in front of a grave, hugging his knees to hide his teary face from the rest of the world. His long raven hair was placed in a low ponytail and his white eyes were tightly closed.

He doesn't remember how long he's been there. He only remembers that when he arrived, dark clouds covered the sky and they cried along with him.

For him, the fact that his father was never coming back seemed unbelievable. It made him nauseous. Loosing something like a toy was acceptable. In fact, they should have taken all of the little boy's toys and he wouldn't care, but a child losing his only parent… that is just plain cruel.

The boy was so caught up in his mourning; he didn't notice a presence next to him.

A small finger poked the boy's shoulder, making him jump slightly.

His widen white eyes fell upon blinking brown ones.

A little girl, about his age, was on his right. She had dark brown hair and it was hoisted up in two simple buns. She wore a pink Chinese-styled, short sleeved shirt with red, to-the-knee pants.

The boy thought it was weird of her to dress that way. He was used to seeing girls like her dress in kimonos or short, girly dresses.

"…U-um…" said the little girl, feeling uncomfortable as the boy eyed her.

But, after a few seconds, she took a deep breath and a bit of courage, too.

A smile came to her lips, it was so sincere that it made the boy's heart warm up and his cheeks flush.

"…Uh… Hi!" exclaimed the girl, rising up a small hand, "My name's Tenten! What's yours?"

The boy sniffed and wiped his face with the sleeves of his dark blue kimono. Standing up from his crouching position, the boy eyed the girl, whose name was Tenten, in a timid manner.

"N…Neji…"

"Oh, my!" gasped Tenten, placing her right hand on her mouth.

Neji frowned, confused, as Tenten's hand pointed at his eyes,

"You're a Hyuga, aren't you?!"

Neji nodded, closing his eyes and awaiting the upcoming wave of insults. He hated his eyes a bit, because others judged him for their unusual color.

Thing is, the insults never came… Instead, he heard something that was never addressed towards him:

"I like you're eyes. They're pretty."

Neji opened his eyes and saw Tenten's smile,

'…_What?'_ he thought, '_Who is this girl?'_

"Why are you here alone?" asked Tenten, "Did you lost your mommy and daddy?"

Neji's gaze fell upon the ground, sadness taking over him. He shooked his head as a "no",

"I never knew my mother… And my father… He…"

He whispered the last part so low, that the girl had to crouch a bit near him, "Hm? I can't hear you—"

"My father died." He interrupted, looking at the light gray rock in front of him and Tenten did so, too, reading the carvings:

**Hyuga Hizashi**

***1XXX-1XXX**

**A Great Brother,**

**Friend**

**And Father.**

"…Oh…" whispered Tenten.

Neji nodded, his eyes never leaving the tombstone.

Tenten bit her lip; she didn't want him to get sad,

"Um, w-well…"

Tenten hesitated in placing her hand on Neji's shoulder for a few seconds but she ignored the insecurity and rested her hand.

Neji looked at her with widen eyes and Tenten smiled once again, but this time, it was a comforting smile,

"It's okay to be sad…" she started, "But, I think your daddy will be better if you tried to be happy for him."

"What would _you_ know? My father's gone… He left me alone."

Neji's vision began to blur because of the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"He didn't leave you alone!" exclaimed Tenten, "He's always with you!"

Neji frowned, "…Always with me?"

"M-hm, he's watching you from the sky and at night, you can see his eyes twinkling with the stars!" said Tenten as she wiggled her fingers when she said 'twinkling'.

Neji saw her smile placed on her lips and it reminded him of the kids that molested him at the academy.

His face flushed red in anger, _'How dare she mock me?!'_

"Stop mocking me!!"

Tenten's eyes widened, "W…what? No! I didn't—"

"You're horrible for making fun of me!!" yelled Neji at Tenten, "Especially about losing my father! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF LOSING YOU'RE ONLY PARENT!!"

Those words crashed at Tenten like a bullet train and it hurt her as if someone had punched her in the face.

"Now don't talk to me, because I don't want to see you ever in my life!" finished Neji giving his back at Tenten and kneeling in front of his father's grave once again.

Tenten clutched at her shirt, her lips were trembling and her eyes welled up in tears.

"Tenten!!"

Both Tenten and Neji jumped at the sudden voice that yelled her name.

The bun-haired girl turned around and smiled as she saw who was coming up to her,

"Hayate-nii-san!"

Curiosity took over Neji, so he turned around and saw a young man with the same eyes and hair as Tenten only shorter (A/N: DUH! :P).

Fifteen year old Hayate caught his six year old sister before she could escape,

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, tickling his sister, "You little rascal!"

Tenten laughed uncontrollably as her big brother tickled her for a few seconds. She didn't notice that Neji was staring at her with sad white eyes.

'…_Lucky girl…'_ he thought, _'…I bet her parents treat her in that happy way every day…'_

Hayate stopped tickling his little sister and settled her at the ground, his face now serious.

"Now, Tenten, you know you shouldn't run off like that. I'm you're big brother and I have to protect you if daddy's not around."

'_Huh?'_

Tenten nodded obediently, "Yes, Hayate-nii-san…"

"Promise that you won't do it again?" said Hayate showing his left pinkie at his sister.

"M-hm," answered Tenten, encircling her right pinkie with Hayate's, "I promise!"

Hayate noticed Neji and the little boy turned his head away, blushing.

"Who's that?" asked Hayate, "Is that a friend of yours, Ten-chan?"

"Yep, he's my new friend!" grinned Tenten, but her face became a little sad, "His father died…"

"…Oh…"

Hayate gave Neji a look of sympathy, until he remembered something.

"Hey, I know!" he said as he searched in his pocket were a few yellow flowers were slightly hanging.

He took one flower and gave it to Tenten, "Come on."

Hayate grabbed his sister's free hand and guided her towards Hizashi's tombstone. Tenten placed the yellow flower on a small cup that was at the corner of the carved stone.

The brown haired boy read the name, "Hyuga Hizashi… He will be remembered always."

"May he rest in peace!" said both Tenten and Hayate.

Neji stared at them in awe, no one had given a flower to his father, nor had they wished him peace.

'_Why…?'_

"Okay, Tenten, let's visit mommy."

"Yay, mommy!"

The small Hyuga watched as the two siblings moved to the next grave. Hayate gave the rest of the flowers to Tenten and she placed them at the other grave's cup,

"We brought you your favorite flowers!" she said.

The siblings smiled at the tombstone, sad but strong smiles. Neji couldn't help but look at the carved stone, his eyes widening as he read:

**Hinochi Hajika**

**1XXX-1XXX**

**A heart-warming woman**

**And mother.**

**Shall be carried in our hearts**

**Always.**

The small Hyuga blinked, _'She… lost her mother…?'_

After saying a few prayers, Tenten and Hayate got ready to leave.

"Bye, Neji-kun!" exclaimed Tenten from afar, waving her small hand at him, "I hope we meet again, so we can be best friends forever!"

Neji blinked as the siblings left contently, leaving him behind with his father's grave.

Silence fell as birds sang their repeatable choirs and the sound of leaves moving along with the wind blended perfectly with the last pitter-patter of the rain.

The clouds recovering their clean, white color as the sun awoke with bright yellow rays illuminating Konoha, completely.

Neji gazed at the grave with a look he had never given it, a calm, peaceful gaze.

Then, he changed his view-point towards the sky.

"…Are you looking over me, father?"

END…

**#*$!^^!$*#**

**Explanations:**

***The years of their life. **

…**Well, there you have it! Was it bad or good? Please let me know what you think of it! Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
